Talk:The Flim Flam Brothers (song)/International versions/@comment-4531340-20140109090414
For an explanation, see my comment on At the Gala international versions. Also, considering the difficulty of this song, I'll probably go a lot easier on the dubs than I normally would. Also, I think I'll note which dubs keep "cider" and which change it to "juice" or something else. UPDATE 2/18/14: Updated to include Spanish (Latin America). UPDATE 3/7/14: Updated to include Slovak. UPDATE 4/8/14: Updated to include Swedish. UPDATE 5/8/14: Updated to include Greek. Good: *Danish (I've gotta say, I wasn't expecting their voices to sound like that, haha, but it's not at all bad; also, uses "cider" instead of changing it to juice) *German (can definitely hear the "snake-oil salespony" in their voices, really like the choir, just really love this one overall; can't tell if they kept it cider, but it doesn't sound like it) *Norwegian (not all that good, but not bad either still liked it, but what the hell was up with Applejack's voice?! ; sounds like they still called it "cider") *French (Flim sounds a little young, but other than that, it's pretty good, and lol, they kept "bing bang zam"; can't tell if it's cider or something else) *European Spanish (they sound a bit too smooth, but it also lends credence to their seeming scam artist nature I like it; definitely doesn't sound like cider to me, but I could be wrong) *Polish (pretty good, once again, and lol, they kept "nonpareil" and "bing bang zam" like the choir too; can't tell what they called it here, but it sounds like it might be "cider") *Russian (a little weak in places, but overall, I like it pretty good too; sounds like "cider" to me, but I could be wrong) As a note, I couldn't get this one to play past 2:42 into the video; argh *Finnish (I actually like this one quite a bit, though they sound kinda funny at the same time it's all good; can't tell what it was because my video cut out at around 2:22, or something, urgh) *Japanese (well, Flam's VA apologized on his blog for how the song was, and asserted how difficult the music was, but overall it's really good, even if both he and Flim struggled a little in places, and there's a bit of a lack of intensity a really good choir, and unlike with At the Gala, they have the same number of people as the English version, at 6 {I believe that was stated somewhere, anyway}; definitely still cider they keep the cider chants from the original? I honestly can't tell ) *Brazilian Portuguese (after listening to the higher quality audio one, I thought I should move it up a spot) *Latin American Spanish (definitely good, but lol, Granny Smith's voice sounds much more like "young person doing old person voice" than either Tabitha or Asami; I also definitely heard "jugo", as opposed to "sidra", assuming it's spelled the same way in LA Spanish and European Spanish, considering the translation dictionary I have on my iPad seems to contain the latter) *Slovak (pretty good, though there are definitely places where they cheat on the syllables, and the choir is very weak where it first comes in; it gets better later, though, thankfully; dunno whether this is "cider", "juice", or something else) *Greek (the translation is a little wordy, and the production isn't the best, but it definitely has heart, so gotta give it credit there; once again, can't tell what they're calling the cider, whether it be "cider" or "juice") Bad: *Dutch (oh my god, Flam's voice an inappropriate choice, on the plus side, Granny Smith sounds like she was voiced by a genuinely old woman; I think they kept it "cider") *Brazilian Portuguese (pretty funny, I'll give it that; can't tell whether it's cider or something else) *European Portuguese (almost put this under Ugly as soon as either Flim's or Flam's voice failed to sync up with the backing choir, and again for Granny Smith's voice, but eh, it's not that bad; couldn't tell on the whole cider issue) *Swedish (has some trouble with the rhythm, also, the recording done here is just terrible noises the camera makes when it gets moved are really annoying; also, juice or cider?) Ugly: *Romanian (has that special Romanian dub "quality" about it that no other dub can seem to duplicate this is funny, other dubs seem to turn out just crap; can't tell whether it's cider or not) *Czech (not as bad as usual, I could probably listen to this one a second time, whereas with most songs from this dubs, I feel that listening to them even the first time I do is too much; can't tell what they're calling it) *Ukrainian (oh, so voiceover again? These really make me laugh it almost sounds like they got rid of Granny Smith's voice and just had the Ukrainian one, but I honestly can't tell; I'm assuming that since they're using the English version as a base, it's still cider here) *Hungarian (but it made me laugh choir, too; I can't even tell what they're calling it) Removed videos: *Latin American Spanish (aww, I really wanted to listen to this one, especially since I know cider was censored to be juice in it!)